BIGBANG
Archivo:Bigbangstillaliveimagepromotion.jpg BigBang *'Nombre:' Big Bang (빅뱅). **'¿Por qué?: ' "Gran Explosión". *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo, Negro y Plomo. *'Nombre del Club de Fans oficial: '''V.I.P Fan Club Corea Fan Club Japón **¿Por qué VIPS?: Significa Very Important People (Personas Muy Importantes) Los lightsticks llevan una corona de color amarillo. En sus presentaciones, sus fans se diferencian por el uso de bandanas y pañuelos blanco y negro. Uno de sus sencillos se llama V.I.P. *'Agencia: YG Entertainment (Corea) y YGEX (Japón). *'''Género: Hip-Hop y R&B hasta Electro Pop pasando por Jazz y Bases Rock. *'Sub Unidad:' **GD&TOP primera sub unidad de Bigbang Formado por G-Dragon y T.O.P Carrera thumb|294px 'Pre-Debut' Antes de que BIGBANG debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras SeungRi era famoso ya que pertenecia a un grupo de baile llamado IlHwa en su cuidad natal Gwangju y fue el primero en presentarse en el show de TV Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrierón en una audición. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por BIGBANG. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental "Big bang Documentary" de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano, entre el 15 de julio y el 13 de agosto de 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de ser un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. Al principio el grupo contaba con 6 miembros, los miembros actuales y Jang Hyun Seung ; actualmente miembro de B2ST / BEAST , pero este fue eliminado en la ultima fase del reality por que consideraron que no estaba listo para debutar. 'Debut' Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones a diferencia de otros grupos. Han escrito y compuesto la mayoria de sus albunes y miniálbums. En febrero del 2007, Big Bang lanzó su álbum en vivo, la primera / Real Live Concert. El grupo también comenzó su Want You tour, visitando cinco ciudades: Incheon , Daegu , Changwon , Jeonju y Busan . Entre mayo y julio del 2007 Big Bang realizó su primer tour a nivel nacional, titulado Want You y realizaron varias actividades solistas, así como colaboraciones con otros artistas de YG Entertainment. En Agosto, Big Bang sacó su primer mini álbum titulado Always, que recibió críticas positivas tanto por parte de fans como de la prensa, en especial la canción "Lies" compuesta y escrita por el líder del grupo, G-Dragon. Lies alcanzó el nº1 en el show Popular Songs de la SBS convirtiendose en un verdadero hit. En Noviembre de ese mismo año lanzaron otro mini álbum: Hot Isssue que también fue bastante exitosa. Las promociones para “Last Farewell”, comenzaron en forma temprana y el grupo apareció en varios programas de música y variety shows. Last Farewell llegó a la cima de varios charts y ganó el premio "Song of the Month Digital Music Award" de Cyworld. También lideró el chart Juke-On por ocho semanas consecutivas. También realizaron su segundo concierto en diciembre, BIGBANG is GREAT, donde las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos. Cabalgando sobre el éxito de su mini-álbum, el grupo recogido numerosos premios a finales del año, incluyendo "Mejor Grupo Masculino" y "Canción del Año" del 2007 M.NET / KM Music Festival. Más tarde recibió el "Artista del Año", otorgado por el día de Seúl Music Awards. A principios del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su primer mini álbum para el mercado japonés, For the World, con nuevas versiones en inglés de los singles previos . El 28 y 29 de marzo Big Bang mantuvo su primer concierto en Japón, en el JCB hall en Tokyo. El 2do mini álbum del grupo, titulado With U, fue lanzado a fines de Mayo. Además de la canción que le daba título, el álbum incluyó varios de sus anteriores hits, como Last Farewell (retitulada como Baby Baby) y This Love, grabadas en inglés. También fue grabada una versión en japonés de la canción My Girl, cantada por TaeYang. En Agosto del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su tercer mini álbum, Stand Up, promocionándolo con el tema principal "Haru Haru" que puede ser traducido como Día tras día que superó los 100.000 en ventas. En un día la canción llegó al número uno en varios charts online. Todas las canciones de Stand Up fueron compuestas por G-Dragon, con excepción de A Good Man, compuesta por TOP. El 22 de Octubre del 2008 lanzaron su primer full álbum japonés, Number 1, que alcanzó el 3er puesto en el Oricon Dayli, y fue seguido del titulado Stand Up Tour por algunas de las principales ciudades de Japón.Luego del éxito del mini álbum Stand Up, el 5 de Noviembre del 2008 se puso a la venta el 2do full álbum coreano Remember, cuya canción principal, "Sunset Glow" 'que alcanzó el 1er puesto en numerosos charts. Big Bang recibió su segundo "Artista del Año" de la Música 2008 M. KM entrega de premios del Festival MNET. y "Mejor grupo Masculino". 'Actualidad En los MTV EMA's Fueron los Número uno en el "Twitter tracker" pasando por encima de artistas como Lady Gaga, Adele, Justin Bieber y Selena Goméz entre otros. En estos Premios se hicieron acreedores al premio «Worldwide Act», en su edición 2011, siendo los primeros artistas asiáticos en ganar en dicho evento además a nivel Internacional, dandose a reconocer una vez más su Talento ahora no solo en Asia sino a nivel Mundial siendo esto un gran acontecimiento en su carrera artística. Hoy en día, Big Bang se ha convertido en uno de los Grupos más influyentes de la música coreana, son llamados los idolos Nacionales de Corea. En 2012 la YG anunció que BIGBANG regresaria con un Nuevo Mini Álbum del cual se promocionarián todas las canciones; el 22 de Febrero se liberó el MV de BLUE el cual recibió más de 2 millones de Visitas en un Dia, a los 4 dias de dicho lanzamiento BIGBANG se hizo acreedor a Dos Medallas de ORO en YouTube debido a la gran popularidad del Video. El sencillo BLUE fue el Primero en recibir un PERFECT ALL-KILL en el 2012. Su Quinto Mini Álbum "ALIVE" fue liberado el 29 de Febrero liderando al instante todas las listas de popularidad no solo en corea si no en diferentes partes del mundo, este Nuevo Mini Albúm también recibió un PERFECT ALL-KILL, el mismo dia se liberó el MV de BAD BOY y el 6 de Marzo el de FANTASTIC BABY, ambos videos recibierón millones de visitas al primer día de su lanzamiento. BIGBANG Realizará una GIRA MUNDIAL en Asociación con "LIVE NATION" Titulada "ALIVE TOUR 2012" pasando por 25 cuidades de 16 países, empezando con el BIGSHOW 2012 en el Parque Olimpico de Seúl los dias 2, 3 y 4 de Marzo. BIGBANG con su Más reciente Mini Álbum "ALIVE" entró en el Famoso Chart de "Billboard" siendo el primer Grupo Coreano que entra en tan prestigiosa Lista además de que han aparecido el la pagina web oficial de los Grammy varias veces, marcando historia una vez más como Grupo para el K-Pop a Nivel Mundial. En Marzo fueron nominados para los MTV Italy TRL Awards 2012 en la categoria "BEST FAN", fueron anunciados ganadores en la Premiación el dia 5 de mayo desde la cede oficial del Evento en Italia. Taeyang el mismo dia Agradeció y Felicito a los V.I.Ps por haber votado para que ganarán el premio por medio de su cuenta oficial de Twitter. MTV transmitió un Especial de BIGBANG el 4 de mayo de 2012 a nivel Mundial en 160 paises; llamado WORLD STAGE: BIGBANG la transmisión duro Media Hora en la cual se incluyerón las presentaciones de Fantastic Baby, Bad Boy y Blue del "Alive Tour" en la ciudad de Seúl/Corea del Sur, además de pequeñas partes de conciertos anteriores con canciones populares como Tonight, Last Farewell & Number 1, por último presentarón la canción HANDS UP del BIG SHOW 2011. Cabe destacar que BIGBANG es el primer grupo de K-Pop que MTV presenta en un programa a Nivel Mundial. El juego BIGBANG Shake para ¡Tunes lanzado el 19 de Mayo, creado por la empresa coreana Dooub en Conjunto con la YG recaudo más de $175.000 Dólares a tan solo dos dias de su lanzamiento colocandose en primer lugar como la aplicación más descargada en ¡Tunes de 25 Países. El 3 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron el MV de MONSTER logrando 1.000.000 de visitas a menos de 9 horas de su lanzamiento. Actualmente sus videos musicales más recientes (Blue, Bad Boy, Fantastic Baby & Monster), han sobrepasado los 10 millones de Visitas. BLUE y FANTASTIC BABY superán las 20 millones de visitas. En junio fuerón proclamados los Reyes de las Ventas en la primera mitad del año 2012 logrando vender más de 460.000 Copias de los Álbums Alive & Still Alive conjuntamente y se espera que sobrepasen el Medio Millón de Copias Vendidas, esto sin contar las enormes ventas digitales en ¡Tunes, eBay & Otros sitios Oficiales para Descargar Música en Corea & Japón. Integrantes Archivo:Bbb13.jpg Los miembros son : T.O.P, G-Dragon, SeungRi, Taeyang, Daesung *G-Dragon (Lider, Rapero, Bailarin) *Taeyang (Vocalista, Bailarin) *T.O.P (Rapero, Bailarin) *Daesung (Vocalista, Bailarin) *SeungRi (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarin) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales' 'Ediciones especiales' 'Albums Live Concert' 'DVD' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *친구 (Chingu, Our Legend) Tema para Friend, Our Legend OST *'Hallelujah' Cantada por T.O.P,Taeyang y G-Dragon Tema para IRIS OST *'Koe Wo Kikasete (' 声をきかせて) Tema para Ohitorisama OST de la cadena japonesa TBS *'Feeling '''Tema para el Anime Japonés Transformers Prime OST de la Segunda Temporada Premios Curiosidades *BigBang durante su gira mundial “Alive Tour 2012″ dara un concierto en Perú el 14 de Noviembre. Enlaces *Big Bang Web Oficial - Corea *Big Bang Sitio Oficial Japon *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Big Bang Weibo Oficial '''Facebook' *Facebook Oficial *Taeyang Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Canal Oficial *Taeyang Canal Oficial Twitter *Big Bang Twitter Oficial *Taeyang Twitter Oficial *G-Dragon Twitter Oficial Me2day *SeungRi *G-Dragon *T.O.P *Daesung *Taeyang Galería 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg big-bang00324.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg 436.PNG 553.PNG 55556.PNG 55552.PNG ebb985ebb185.jpg 555.PNG 555556.PNG 130442335302wallpaper10.jpg Big-bang-new-image-5.jpg 20110406_bigbang1.jpg Eb38685937a00f90_17.jpg Big-bang-new-album-2-tea.jpg bigbang02dq6.jpg 5307a135.jpg 1208489634bigbang12my7.jpg 50c2ef0b.jpg|Big Bang pra NIKON 294548_287785481233237_114611098550677_1245523_179571152_n.jpg 8XJbV phixr.jpg untitled (2).png m.png Bigbangisback.jpg tumblr_lzhtfo82o41qlapcfo1_500.jpg BIGBANG ALIVE_001.png big bang 2012.jpg wall_bigbang_35_1920.jpg biglollipop-bigbang1.jpg ñ.jpg big-bang-nii-style.jpg d3.jpg a1thc3.jpg 20100609_bigbang1.jpg 10r1guf1.jpg 10r1guf1.jpg big_bang.jpg big-bang-aniversary.jpg bigbang1.png Bigbang-kpop-15539365-1024-768.jpg garagarago.jpg 1-048-048220_24-Big-Bang.jpg 1208489634bigbang12my7.jpg bigbang.jpg bigband30.jpg 20110117-20110118_bigbang.jpg 1266551362_lollipop_2_wallpapers_bigbang2_1280_1024.jpg 200904031332071137-1.jpg 2vljmeq.jpg big-bang-25.jpg big-bang-korean1.jpg Big Bang 1.jpg big bang 5.jpg bigshow-wallpaper.jpg 200908261629391002_1.jpg big bang_.jpg be6dec0287f9c3fe6efdaef109cb59f0.jpg 538ddfd1a9f23e9e10409e6e5b9176fb.jpg bigbang_thumb.jpg NIKONBIGBANG3.jpg bigba14og11.jpg koewokikaseteshoot0025.jpg untitled.png 1521248588202652354.jpg 400024_218802188201214_218720118209421_493939_1091534722_n.jpg big-bang.jpg GD113005.jpg bigbang2010.jpg 20101124_bigbang.jpg 20110217-20110217_bigbang_isback_1.jpg 534067_372054472827274_100000681741375_1123798_1530473707_n.jpg BIGBANG11.jpg 2PBB3.JPG 20110220_bigbang_concept_5.jpg big_bang_wallpaper_by_elasticfantastic4.jpg 800 600 1.jpg 800 600 2.jpg 800-by-600 6.jpg 019001.jpg bigbang-12-1280.jpg img_ygf_bigbang03.jpg 015062.jpg 594955 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg bbt5product0101yi1.jpg bigbang-new-wallpaper-1.jpg img_ygf_bigbang09.jpg img_ygf_bigbang08.jpg img_ygf_bigbang10.jpg img_ygf_bigbang12.jpg img_ygf_bigbang05.jpg 020810.jpg 110408_img_02xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg img_ygf_bigbang13.jpg bigbang191280np7.jpg BIGBANGALIVEFrancia.jpg|Big Bang Alive Japon BIGBANGstillalive.jpg Bigbangmonr1.jpg big.jpg 061963_(640x506).jpg 301857_4012634756950_1313722893_3644058_1283352047_n.jpg|'BIGBANG' bigbang never stop dreaming.png nona2.jpg|BIGBANG 154496 10151757410960179 357487735178 24425671 51998667 n.jpg Videografía 'Videografía coreana' thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|A fool's Only Tears - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|La La La - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|My Girl - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Forever with you - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|Good bye Baby - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Dirty Cash - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|Always - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Lies - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|Last Farewell - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Haru Haru - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|Oh My Friend - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Lollipop - BIGBANG ft 2NE1 thumb|294px|right|Tonight - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Love Song - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|The North Face - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Blue - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|Bad boy - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left| Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG thumb|right|300px|Never Stop Dreaming - BIGBANGthumb|left|300px|Monster - BIGBANG 'Videografía japonesa' thumb|left|294px|How Gee - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|With You - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Number 1 - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|My Heaven - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Gara Gara Go - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|Koe wo kikasete - BIGBANG thumb|left|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - BIGBANG thumb|right|294px|Beautiful Hangover - BBIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Tonight - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|Blue - BIGBANG thumb|294px|left|Bad Boy - BIGBANG thumb|294px|right|Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:Curiosidades